The Rage of Prince Vegeta/Chapter One
'The Defeat of Vegeta' Okay, Kakarot, Bulma, you wanted me to record my thoughts at the time, you want me to remember this moment. Screw you. You want my thoughts on these events, then take them! No guarentees it will be approriate, though. For a moment I'm in total control, holding on to Kakarot and totally destroying him, and exactly that much is right in this crazy, screwed up world, and then there's a fwoosh''ing sound and pain stabs at my back. I feel something fall to the ground and before I can realize it's my tail, things go wrong and I can feel the fur leaving, my face returning to it's normal state, and I'm smaller, down to my usual crappy size! I land, and I'm as angry as heck, and when I look over at the runts, I get so mad, that I don't even care about who I'm attacking or ethics or that crap. I lunge forward, knock that kid to the ground, and immediately I lunge down on Kakarot, slamming him in the ribs several times before things go wrong ''again. The brat lunges up, lands a good one on my jaw, sendings me flying, and I get even madder. I hear myself say things, sounding cocky, but I'm as mad as hell. I attack him, landing blow after blow, but the brat just takes it and dishes out some himself. I kinda blank out and then I look up and see an enourmous sphere of energy and the first thought in my head is probably not worthy to say, so I just lose it and leap, and the sphere barely passes over me. I stay hovering in the air, and I'm feeling good, and then I turn around, and there it is again! The next few moments, all I can remember is pain. Then I'm floating in the air, far above, and I can barely think or function. So I let myself drop, closing my eyes and nearly falling asleep. It's hitting the ground that keeps me awake. I hear words above me, something about burial, and not being right, and I can barely focus, so I just decide to open my eyes. I love their reaction. I take a step up, and then walk towards the bald one. I blank out again. Next I find myself staring up at that artificial moon, and the brat is turning into Oozaru! I panic immediately and try to fly away, but the brat's fast and slams me to the ground. Things darken for a while. Finally, I can barely move. I'm lying on the ground, and Kakarot is standing over me, telling me that I'll have to get to know the people of Earth, to learn my mistakes and atone for them. In layman's terms, he's telling me I'm screwed and stuck here. Then he picks me up and flys me over to this place that has a large sign reading, "Capsule Corp." and we land. A girl with blue hair (blue hair, what the @#@!?!) and Kakarot tells me that I'll be staying here a while, and I'll be living in an place called an "apartment". And the girl is looking at me like I've crawled out of a Namekian mud pit. This is going to be wonderful. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Vegeta